


Every Time

by Kalloway



Category: Star Ocean: Till the End of Time
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Things nearly go worse.
Relationships: Fayt Leingod/Albel Nox
Kudos: 5
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Every Time

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 4/Sometimes, the easiest way to lose somebody for ever is to keep them around

Insults. Insults and healing magic, not that Albel had any actual skill with it, and growing dread that this was the time when things really went badly. 

They weren't far from Peterny, at least. Not far at all. How that strong a monster had gotten so close to the town-- 

"If you die--" Albel knew that Fate was alive, at least. He'd done what he could to close up the worst of Fate's wounds with his weak magic and Fate was definitely still breathing. 

What would he even do if he lost Fate? They never should have been-- Fate never should have-- 

Albel dragged Fate up onto his back and began the slow shamble back towards town. Hopefully it would be enough. 

He'd told Fate not to protect him, but every time-- 

Every time... 

Peterny's walls were in sight when his own body faltered. 

He'd left his own blood trail; Albel hadn't thought his wounds were that bad, but-- 

Peterny was in sight. 

He-- 

He woke in an unfamiliar room, in a far-too-soft bed and, after a half-panicked moment, realized that Fate was tucked in beside him, breathing evenly, and with his hand in Albel's. 

They'd made it. 

This time.


End file.
